


no way out and a long way down

by sizhui



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And in denial, M/M, an insane amount of fire imagery, but he's more self aware and kinda shameless, but i am so in love with them, hate sex but make it pretentious and poetic, levi's down baaad, oh this is not a healthy relationship, the spirit of tragic homosexuality possessed me at three am, zeke's down bad too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhui/pseuds/sizhui
Summary: “You’re dangerous,” Zeke murmurs in his ear, voice hoarse. “This… this is dangerous. The way you feel, the way you sound, the way our bodies slot together. It’s easy to get lost in this. It’ll be easy to become addicted to it too. You’re dangerous like that.”
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	no way out and a long way down

**Author's Note:**

> i have been brewing in their dynamic for a while but this word vomit is the only thing i've finished thus far. i wrote this between the hours of 3 am to 6 am while what a feeling by one direction looped in the background even though that song doesn't really have anything to do with this other than that. and well the title. if you have to listen to a song while you're reading i recommend tory lanez - in for it but the bowie remix slowed and edited, a very specific vibe. 
> 
> there isn't a particular setting? i write better when i go based on emotions rather than scenes and settings so my writing is probably very floaty and liquid, but i like it like that because you can imagine them however you want! canon, au, modern verse, literally anything ! 
> 
> anyways..

Zeke Yeager was the sun.

His fingers scorched the inside of Levi’s thighs as he spread them, slow in their ignition. He felt it in his veins, the way his blood heated and simmered under his skin. It was both exhilarating and nauseating. If he let himself show either of these things, he would lose. Sweat beads at Levi’s temple. He refuses to lose to him. 

Zeke’s warmth is almost familiar, something like the middle of July, and all encompassing. If he didn’t know any better he’d swear the man was doing it on purpose. Wait. Scratch that. Levi wouldn’t put it past him. Somehow, _somehow_ he’d make it happen at Levi’s expense. He was just that annoying. 

The inferno pauses his inflammation, softened blue eyes roaming over him, and Levi holds his breath. He didn’t quite understand this part. A gentle breeze floats in through the open window, and Zeke’s eyes flash with a puzzling emotion for a moment. Or maybe Levi had imagined it. Maybe it was just the light of the moon reflecting off his glasses. Hell if he’d be able to put into words what he saw there anyways. 

It’s gone faster than it happened, and Zeke is over him again. Levi’s glad he’s not talking. He hates to admit it but Zeke has such a way with words, he says things that torch through Levi’s skin, burning a spot in his memory. Filthy things, and annoying things. Things that leave Levi reeling for days. That too is exhilaratingly nauseating. He makes Levi unable to think about anything but him, moments like these looping around his mind. This particular image is a favorite in his thoughts. 

Zeke, hovering over him, a subtle smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Words like _handsome_ and _charming_ pop up along this image, and Levi wants to close his eyes. Shut him out. He can’t. He’ll lose. He endures. He distracts himself by pulling Zeke down with a hand on the nape of his neck, teeth clacking before lips press together. 

Zeke’s mouth is, _surprise surprise_ , warm. Hot. And wet. Levi feels himself twitch down south, feels Zeke’s smile because he felt that too. There are different images in his mind that go with the feel of kissing Zeke. Those lips have been all over Levi’s body, branding Levi with more and more thoughts of Zeke. He knows how it feels to have Zeke kissing at his neck, kissing at his nipples, kissing down the lines of his abdomen. Zeke opens his mouth, deepening the kiss with his tongue licking into Levi’s mouth, and Levi’s head _spins_. 

He knows what it's like to have that tongue all over his body. He squirms against the warm body over him, resisting the urge to moan in his mouth. Zeke’s tongue, his lips, and teeth, he’s spent the most time thinking of them all over his thighs. He still has all of the marks, the bite marks, the red spots where his beard irritated Levi’s skin. 

Zeke breaks away from their kiss, Levi feels the fingers scalding at his lips before he sees them - when had he closed his eyes? His eyebrow raises, he doesn’t want to suck on Zeke’s fingers, but he does want to get on with this whole exchange. His lips part obediently, blue eyes boring down into his. He can’t look away now, else he’ll lose. Zeke pushes his fingers in as Levi swirls his tongue around them, spreading them to either side of Levi’s tongue so he’s licking more desperately at them, following his every move. Like a dance, where Zeke leads. Fuck. 

A smirk settles on Zeke’s face. Fuck fuck fuck. “You always did look pretty with your mouth full.” So much for him not talking. Levi wants to roll his eyes but he’s caught. He doesn’t gag when Zeke shoves them in further, but his vision blurs at the corners, his hips bucking up into Zeke’s, choking around his moan. Fuck. Zeke licks his lips, pupils dilating as he presses Levi’s hips back into the bed with his own. Zeke has him caught. 

When he pulls his fingers from Levi’s mouth they stay connected by a thick string of Levi’s saliva, breaking off and running down the side of his chin. Zeke reaches between his legs, Levi spreading them even more for him, relaxing as he feels the wetness circling his rim. He might as well get comfortable. He’s already lost. A pathetic keen escapes his throat when Zeke stretches him with one, then a second thick finger. 

“Does it bother you?” His voice is curious, as his fingers curl and claw at Levi’s insides. Levi despises how steady his voice sounds, how casually he’s questioning him, how he’s able to _think_ about _anything_ in moments like these. All Levi can think about is Zeke. What he’s getting, and what’s to come. So yes. It does bother him. “You keep coming back to me, as I do to you. Does that bother you, I mean.”

“Are you-” he grits out, fingers curling in the sheets when Zeke rubs at all the right spots. “Are you seriously trying to hold a conversation right now?”

“Indulge me.”

“Fuck off,” Levi does his best to muster up a menacing glare, but even he knows it wouldn’t be as scary when he’s naked and blushing from his cheeks down. Not when he’s grinding his hips down on Zeke’s fingers. “If I wanted to talk I’d invite you to a tea party.”

“I guess it does,” Zeke replies knowingly, and the words just hammer in Levi’s loss more. Fuck. He always knows when he’s gotten under Levi’s skin. Zeke’s eyes avert to the sight between Levi’s legs, how his hole wraps greedily around his fingers. He likes to watch it, and that is just one of the many things Zeke does that plague him. The way heat pools in his stomach when Zeke stares so openly at his most intimate bits, it makes Levi want to kick him. 

The withdrawal of Zeke’s fingers is disappointing and exciting. _Finally_ , Levi exhales softly. He can’t enjoy the buildup to Zeke getting on with what they came here for though, because he’s _talking_ again. Jesus. 

“It bothers me,” He mutters as he grips one of Levi’s ankles, eyes still downcast as he pulls Levi closer, places that leg over his shoulder. Levi’s tempted to kick his head clean off his neck. He doesn’t like this. He doesn’t like _learning_ about Zeke, about the things he thinks about and how he deals with these thoughts. It makes Levi think about another life. One far away from who they are now. Zeke spits in his hand, sighs in relief when he strokes his cock. His voice borders on soothing, though his words aren’t. “I keep coming back to you. Why do I keep coming back to you? What is it about you that’s so special?”

Something flutters in his stomach, like the spark needed to start a fire. “You’re fucked in the head, Zeke. Why else?”

He laughs, gentle blue eyes meeting his. “And what does that make you?” 

Levi swallows. He manages to roll his eyes this time. “Are we having sex or self-discoveries?” 

“Touch a nerve, have we?” 

Levi nudges the side of his face with his big toe, “Haven’t I indulged you enough?” 

Zeke’s grin is devilish, spreading slow across his lips. _Handsome. Charming. Devastating._ Much to Levi’s relief, he doesn’t press him on the subject. His attention is drawn back to Levi’s hole as the head of his cock prods against it. Zeke draws in a shaky breath as he slides in, captivated by the spread of the muscle, the way it wraps back around him.

Levi whines quietly when Zeke at long last gives him what he really wants, thick and smoldering. This. This is what Levi craves most. His toes curl, his body melting into the bed. Zeke fills him in a way no one else ever has, or ever could. Levi is ashamed to admit that he’s infatuated with this feeling. Subconsciously he clenches around him, revels in the way Zeke hisses. 

With a hand braced at one side of his head, Zeke’s hovering over him again, pressing his leg back and spreading him wider. “You are _so-_ ” 

Levi thinks he’s going to say _tight_ , but he can’t think about _anything_ for long because Zeke rolls his hips in a way that pushes him in _deeper_ and it becomes who he is in that moment. He’s already lost, so he’s allowed to be shameless now. His arms wrap loosely around Zeke’s neck, head thrown off to the side as he moans low and breathily, losing himself in the steady drag of Zeke’s cock in him. 

“Dangerous..” Zeke mutters, leaning in to mouth at Levi’s neck. His beard tickles, a pleasantly warm sensation. 

“What?” Levi’s not really hearing him though, chasing after his pleasure. 

“You’re dangerous,” Zeke murmurs in his ear, voice hoarse. “This… this is dangerous. The way you feel, the way you sound, the way our bodies slot together. It’s easy to get lost in this. It’ll be easy to become addicted to it too. You’re dangerous like that.”

Levi wants to tell Zeke that he’s already addicted. He always wants to know more about Levi, to have more of him. No matter how much he takes, it’s never enough. All that comes out is an embarrassingly high pitched moan, Zeke’s pace increasing rapidly. He’s merciless as he pounds into Levi, repeatedly pushing his hips into the mattress, repeatedly ripping the most humiliating sounds from Levi. 

He’s dangerous too. He takes Levi to a high only he can reach, makes him feel the most conflicting set of things, makes Levi question all sorts of things about himself. If he’s not careful, he’ll find himself falling off the edge of that height, to a certain doom. 

Fire swells inside him, each slap of their skin, each obscene squelch between them, the soft grunts Zeke let out by his ear, the feel of his heated skin against his own… he was right. They did fit together nicely. 

It’s a shame that they were this version of them. In another life, they could’ve been lovers. It’s such a funny thought, Levi can’t help but let out a little laugh. 

“Hmm?” Zeke hums curiously, glancing at him. 

Levi shakes his head, “Close.. Is that all you got?”  
  


Oh. It’s not. It’s _not_. If Zeke was merciless before then he’s downright _brutal_ now. He thrusts viciously into Levi, and all Levi can do is scratch at his back, head thrown back as he inches towards his climax. Lips latch onto his neck and he whimpers, knowing that there’ll be a troublesome bruise there by morning light. He can’t be assed to stop him though, hands moving to encourage Zeke’s hips deeper. 

He knows from experience that Zeke’s close too. He’s losing his rhythm, desire overtaking his every move, his nails digging into the side of Levi’s thigh, his hip. He’s still trying to ground himself. Levi knows just how to throw him off the deep end. 

He licks his lips, turning so he was the one by Zeke’s ear now, lacing his words with unadulterated lust. “Inside… come inside me.”

The groan Zeke lets out goes straight to his dick, and Levi lets go of all rational thought to just _indulge_ in the reckless pleasure. Zeke doesn’t stop moving when he comes, only slowing as he shudders, and his subtle reaction contrasts the way he explodes inside Levi, absolutely ruining him.

“ _Zeke_ ,” He can’t help but moan his name, spilling between the two of them. He feels warm all over, but especially inside where Zeke’s cum rests in him. Fuck. Fuck. They stay together like that for a while, both panting heavily as they come down from their high. Levi tries not to think about it. He moaned his name when he came. Don’t think about it. _Don’t think about it._ If Zeke so much as _mentions_ it-

Zeke pulls out of him, Levi biting his lip to suppress his whine as he lies next to him. He’s already embarrassed himself enough for one day. He hates this part the most. Them, lying there, in their vulnerability. They’re not lovers. They’re not even friends. He doesn’t know what this is, but he knows it’s fucked up. He says this is the last time. He always says each time will be the last. 

It’s not dangerous. They’ve long since passed danger. They’re already addicted. They’re _obsessed_. Levi can curse at him. Zeke can ignore him. Like clockwork, they’ll seek each other out again eventually. Zeke has already burned himself into Levi’s life, in the most dysfunctional way he could, and Levi let him. 

Zeke Yeager is the sun, but Levi always liked to play with fire.


End file.
